


New Priorities

by zanthe



Series: Dragon!Byleth AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: As a mercenary, Byleth's only concern regarding his powers was being strong enough to survive to see the next fight. At the monastery, strength came with burden, and Byleth had never truly seen himself as a force of 'good.'Dragon!Byleth AU.





	New Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tHat'N'Clogs for the inspiration! Your comment on my previous fic had me thinking all morning ^v^

It wasn’t something new anymore, but the monastery brought out thoughts in Byleth he’d have never considered as a mercenary. 

These thoughts were intimidating in that his reasoning wasn’t quite able to find an answer. The Sword of the Creator, the Divine Pulse, his own ability to turn into a dragon, and the expectations placed upon him to not only use these powers, but use them in a responsible, good way. 

Byleth didn’t see himself as ‘good’. He was more… neutral. If it was a question of being good for the church, he couldn’t be forced to care, simply to obey. If it was a question of being good for his students, he couldn’t be forced to follow any rule that denied him the chance to help them. In his head, Sothis chided him. 

“It’s not like it’s a bad thing to want to protect those you love,” she began, and Byleth closed his eyes and was placed into the void with her atop her throne. “Maybe it is selfish, but selfishness can be a good thing sometimes. You look confused, let me put it like this.” She leaned forward, “the concerns of the church are not yours until they affect the lives around them. Your desire is to help the people, your little ones, for their benefit and your own. You are still helping the church, but your motivation is your concern.” 

Byleth hesitated, and Sothis sighed. “They can place whatever hopes for you they want, you don’t have to follow them. But answer me this - if you could, would you leave the monastery behind? Give up your position here as a professor and disappear into obscurity?” He frowned, and Sothis clapped her hands and grinned. “There you go! Your responsibility now is the safety of your little band of troublemakers, you’d defy the church to protect them if necessary, your reasons don't have to match Rhea’s. You are already picky on when you use your powers, and you use them better than others.” 

There was a pause while Byleth thought about it, the Sword of the Creator was never used without urgency, and he’d never dare use the Divine Pulse without the same reason. His form as a dragon, however? Sothis mentally swatted him for such thoughts. 

“That is a power you have no reason to question!” She urged, “it is simply something you were born with, something as natural as a crest! It’s not as if you abuse it either, it would actually serve you well to use it more if I may be blunt. Remember what happened at the tower? You’d be dead if not for the girl’s magic throwing that beast off you!” The girl stopped to think, “Yes… I think it would be quite useful to you to learn how to be a better dragon. You may as well learn to wield your power. You do not even know how to fly yet, do you? Your father never let you have the chance to learn. Speaking of...” 

A hand at his shoulder jolted him back to reality, and Byleth blinked up at his father. “We need to talk.” Jeralt said, and the young man followed without question. He was led outside of the monastery gates, and they walked a ways into the woods until Jeralt stopped, a hand pressed to his forehead. “What are you planning to do now that the secret’s out amongst your students? Rhea hardly seemed bothered, and my gut is saying that’s a bad thing.” 

Byleth couldn’t look him in the eye, trying to think of an answer. Rhea did concern him sometimes, her words and actions making the tiniest remnants of feathers on his back rise. What was he going to do now? Sothis gave him a look. 

“Learn.” 

Jeralt stared at him. “Learn?” His son nodded, and the man gave a heavy sigh, “do you mean, learn to be a dragon?” A nod again, panic rose in Jeralt’s chest. “Do you realize how dangerous it could be if you’re seen like that? I’ve told you this so many times, maybe your students are accepting, but any passerby might deem you a threat, I don’t want a bounty on your head because of some misunderstanding!” Byleth looked away for a few seconds, before meeting his gaze with a newfound determination. 

He couldn’t argue with that look, even if the worried father in him screamed at him to. “Alright, I can see you’re serious about this. So then, how are you going to learn, and how can I help?” Byleth smiled, and Sothis gave a little cheer. “First, we’ll have to find someplace secluded for you to train, and we’ll have to figure out what to start with, and…” Jeralt trailed off with his list, the comfort of his support warming Byleth to the core as they headed back to the monastery.   



End file.
